Elementals and Daemons/Known Characters
These are all of the characters that appear in the series Elementals and Daemons. Both Elementals and Daemons are given specific labels depending on their age (in human years; they age slower and live much longer than humans do). :Birth - 20 years: Minor Elemental/Daemon :20 - 60 years: No title :60 - 150 years: Greater Elemental/Daemon :150+ years: Elder Elemental/Daemon Elementals and Daemons are known for being able to live up to 350 human years, and, if one were to pass away of natural causes, their essence would be drawn back into the universe and they would reincarnate after 1,000 years. Elementals *'Aughiran' - He is able to manipulate the element of Earth. *'Ceryantha' - She is able to manipulate the element of Darkness. *'Foladin' - She is able to manipulate the elements of Nature and Wind, as well as Pollen. *'Grimstone' - He is able to manipulate the elements of Earth and Darkness, as well as Obsidian. *'Madarche' - She is able to manipulate the element of Poison and Water. *'Nivis' - When he was very young, was adopted by a Norwegian family and grew up with them. He is able to manipulate the elements of Ice and Light, as well as Aurora. *'Rynos' - He is the cousin of Veskal. He is able to manipulate the elements of Earth and Wind, as well as Sand. *'Sleiph' - He is able to manipulate the element of Water. *'Teriesh' - He is able to manipulate the elements of Electricity and Light, as well as Laser. *'Tiage' - She is able to manipulate the elements of Nature and Poison. *'Valikaz' - The son of Malebolge and Irchadra, two Elementals who have long been revered as storm deities by the human race. He is able to manipulate the elements of Wind and Electricity, as well as Storm. *'Veskal' - He is the cousin of Rynos. He is able to manipulate the element of Wind. Daemons *'Aanwas' - She is able to manipulate the elements of Water and Fire, as well as Scald. *'Alectas' - Alectas is a member of the Frozen Guard, who serve the House of Frostwind. She is able to manipulate the elements of Ice and Wind, as well as Sleet. *'Bhaurlabo' - Bhuarlabo is the head of the Frozen Guard, who serve the House of Frostwind. He is able to manipulate the elements of Ice and Earth, as well as Permafrost. *'Princess Inabele Frostwind' - The crown princess of the House of Frostwind, Inabele is the daughter of King Xavakal and Queen Mycerdel. She is able to manipulate the element of Ice. *'Kaderion' - He is able to manipulate the elements of Darkness and Wind, as well as Shroud. *'Kangathe' - She is able to manipulate the element of Earth. *'Kossuth' - He is the brother of Tsumetai. He is able to manipulate the elements of Fire and Light, as well as Solar. *'Lantira' - She is able to manipulate the elements of Fire and Electricity, as well as Plasma. *'Sulthyr' - She is able to manipulate the elements of Fire and Earth, as well as Lava. Sulthyr used to have a lover, a female Fire Elemental by the name of Jineli, but Jineli was slain by monster hunters; her bones are now kept in a shrine in the volcano where Sulthyr lives. *'Prince Tascerund Sunspark' - The crown prince of the House of Sunspark, Tascerund is the son of King Solastyre and Queen Cadensia. He is able to manipulate the element of Light. *'Tsumetai' - She is the sister of Kossuth. She is able to manipulate the elements of Darkness and Ice, as well as Lunar. Element List This is for organization's sake. I'm trying to not have too many characters use one Element. *Fire - (4) Aanwas, Kossuth, Lantira, Sulthyr *Ice - (5) Alectas, Bhaurlabo, Inabele, Nivis, Tsumetai *Water - (3) Aanwas, Sleiph, Madarche *Electricity - (3) Lantira, Teriesh, Valikaz *Wind - (6) Alectas, Foladin, Kaderion, Rynos, Valikaz, Veskal *Earth - (6) Aughiran, Bhaurlabo, Grimstone, Kangathe, Rynos, Sulthyr *Light - (4) Kossuth, Nivis, Tascerund, Teriesh *Darkness - (4) Ceryantha, Grimstone, Kaderion, Tsumetai *Nature - (2) Foladin, Tiage *Poison - (2) Madarche, Tiage :*Aanwas - Water/Fire :*Aughiran - Earth :*Bhaurlabo - Ice/Earth :*Ceryantha - Darkness :*Foladin - Nature/Wind :*Grimstone - Earth/Darkness :*Inabele - Ice :*Kaderion - Darkness/Wind :*Kangathe - Earth :*Kossuth - Fire/Light :*Lantira - Fire/Electricity :*Madarche - Poison/Water :*Nivis - Ice/Light :*Rynos - Earth/Wind :*Sleiph - Water :*Sulthyr - Fire/Earth :*Tascerund - Light :*Teriesh - Light/Electricity :*Tiage - Nature/Poison :*Tsumetai - Ice/Darkness :*Valikaz - Electricity/Wind :*Veskal - Wind Category:Elementals and Daemons Category:Subpages